Coldharbour
Coldharbour is the plane of Oblivion that is associated with Molag Bal. It resembles that of Nirn, but the ground is nothing more than sludge; the sky constantly burns, and yet the air is beyond freezing. Even an alternative Imperial Palace, as described in The Doors of Oblivion, is known to be there, but dripping with blood and laden with corpses.The Doors of Oblivion Coldharbour is known as one of the most inhospitable realms of Oblivion. Since Molag Bal's sphere is domination and the enslavement of mortals, and because he is known as the God of Schemes, it is no wonder that any mortal entering the realm is captured, enslaved and turned into one of Molag Bal's Soul Shriven, soulless slaves laboring for eternity under Molag Bal's command. This realm is known for its vast slave pens and laborers, bleak, dead rocky chasms and twisted, abandoned ruins, some ripped straight out of Nirn such as the Argonian village of Haj Uxith. Daedra are known to wander the realm and to be among the servants to Molag Bal. Some Daedra in Coldharbour include Harvesters, Dremora, Scamps, Soul Shriven and atronachs, though there are a vast number more. Some believe Coldharbour to be a premonition of Nirn's future. It was revealed in through conversation with Serana and Harkon that those females who were turned into Vampire Lords during a ritual with Molag Bal were known as the Daughters of Coldharbour. Mankar Camoran mistakenly attributed the realm of Coldharbour to Meridia, who is the arch-enemy of Molag Bal. Heart's Grief WARNING: POTENTIAL SPOILERS Molag' Bal's own seat of power in Coldharbour is known as Heart's Grief. During the final events of , Mannimarco can be found here. It is up to the Vestige to decide whether or not to release him from the grim fate Molag Bal has planned out for him. With the immense power of the Amulet of Kings, the Vestige was able to vanquish Molag Bal and his forces from their own realm, thus ending the Planemeld once and for all. Planemeld In the year 2E 582, Molag Bal tried to merge Nirn with Coldharbour using massive inter-planar machines known as Dark Anchors. With the barrier between realms weakened and the Dragonfires darkened, Molag Bal was able to launch a full-scale invasion of Tamriel. It is up to the Vestige, one of Molag Bal's former slaves, to topple the God of Schemes and the Planemeld in order to save Nirn. Locations Subregions *The Black Garrison *Fist of Stone *Shrouded Plain Daedric Strongholds Note: These locations can only be visited during certain quests. *The Wailing Prison *Foundry of Woe *Castle of the Worm *Heart's Grief *Halls of Torment *Halls of Submission Cities *The Hollow City Settlements and Fortresses *Haj Uxith *The Everfull Flagon *The Reaver Citadel *Spurned Peak *The Lost Fleet *The Moonless Walk Caves, Ruins and Mines *The Black Forge *Court of Contempt *The Great Shackle *The Endless Stair *Library of Dusk *The Lightless Oubliette *The Manor of Revelry *Tower of Lies *The Vile Laboratory Battlefields, Cemeteries and Crypts *The Chasm *The Orchard *Cliffs of Failure Delves *Aba-Loria *The Cave of Trophies *The Vault of Haman Forgefire *The Grotto of Depravity *Mal Sorra's Tomb *The Wailing Maw Group Dungeons *Village of the Lost *Vaults of Madness World Bosses *Aba-Darre *Daedroth Larder *Risen Court *Cynhamoth's Grove *Duriatundur's Killing Field *Zemarek's Hollow Points of interest *Cadwell's Hovel *Font of Schemes *Deathspinner's Lair *Endless Overlook *Fighters Guildhall *Mages Guildhall *Forsaken Village *Shrine of Kyne *Survivor's Camp Wayshrines *Hollow City Wayshrine *The Chasm Wayshrine *Court of Contempt Wayshrine *Great Shackle Wayshrine *Library of Dusk Wayshrine *Manor of Revelry Wayshrine *Moonless Walk Wayshrine *The Orchard Wayshrine *Reaver Citadel Wayshrine *Shrouded Plains Wayshrine *Haj Uxith Wayshrine *Endless Stair Wayshrine *Everfull Flagon Wayshrine Characters Quests *Messages across Tamriel *The Weight of Three Crowns *The Hollow City *The Army of Meridia *Into the Woods *An Unusual Circumstance *The Shadow's Embrace *Light from the Darkness *Vanus Unleashed *Breaking the Shackle *Crossing the Chasm *The Harvest Heart *The Citadel Must Fall *The Final Assault *The Library of Dusk *The Lost Lute *Through the Daedric Lens *Truth, Lies and Prisoners *Saving Stibbons *Wisdom of the Ages *A Bargain with Shadows *The Endless War *Holes in the World *A Misplaced Pendant *The Soul-Meld Mage *Special Blend *A Thorn in Your Side *The Will of the Worm *The Anguish Gem *Between Blood and Bone *A Graveyard of Ships *News of Fallen Kin *Old Bones *What the Heart Wants *Mind of Madness Skyshards *''East of the bastion of deceit.'' *''Discarded from the mages' walls.'' *''Seek a shattered bridge suspended.'' *''Unfit for court.'' *''Ejected from the Village.'' *''Among the vessel's burnt cousins.'' *''In the Chasm's western watchtower.'' *''Not invited to the plotting wives' home.'' *''Washed to strange shores with the fleet.'' *''Among the bones of Aba-Loria.'' *''Enduring Forgefire's flames.'' *''Seek the deepest depravity.'' *''Entombed in the Orchard.'' *''One of the hunters' many prides.'' *''Where endless cries issue forth.'' *''Behind disaster-claimed Dunmer hall.'' Trivia *It should be noted that the realm is spelled as Coldharbour, not Coldharbor. Therefore, the British/Canadian English spelling is used instead of the American English version. This is likely due to ZeniMax's European relation. *Each Alliance has its own instance of Coldharbour. This means that one alliance can not see players from another alliance in Coldharbour. *Coldharbour can be accessed without completing "The Weight of Three Crowns" by teleporting to someone in the zone, which enables the Hollow City Wayshrine. Gallery File:ESO Coldharbour View 1.png|Coldharbour as depicted in Coldharbour_Map.png Coldharbour Slaves.png|Slaves in the Foundry of Woe Appearances * * ** * de:Kalthafen pl:Cold Harbor ru:Хладная Гавань ja:Coldharbour uk:Холодна Гавань Category:Planes of Oblivion Category:Online: Locations